This invention relates to a process for the separation of a gas containing hydrocarbons.
Ethylene, ethane, propylene, propane and/or heavier hydrocarbons can be recovered from a variety of gases, such as natural gas, refinery gas, and synthetic gas streams obtained from other hydrocarbon materials such as coal, crude oil, naphtha, oil shale, tar sands, and lignite. Natural gas usually has a major proportion of methane and ethane, i.e., methane and ethane together comprise at least 50 mole percent of the gas. The gas also contains relatively lesser amounts of heavier hydrocarbons such as propane, butanes, pentanes and the like, as well as hydrogen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide and other gases.
The present invention is generally concerned with the recovery of ethylene, ethane, propylene, propane and heavier hydrocarbons from such gas streams. A typical analysis of a gas stream to be processed in accordance with this invention would be, in approximate mole percent, 85.8% methane, 7.8% ethane and other C.sub.2 components, 3.3% propane and other C.sub.3 components, 0.5% iso-butane, 0.7% normal butane, 0.6% pentanes plus, with the balance made up of nitrogen and carbon dioxide. Sulfur containing gases are also sometimes present.
The historically cyclic fluctuations in the prices of both natural gas and its natural gas liquid (NGL) constituents have at times reduced the incremental value of ethane, ethylene, and heavier components as liquid products. This has resulted in a demand for processes that can provide more efficient recoveries of these products. Available processes for separating these materials include those based upon cooling and refrigeration of gas, oil absorption, and refrigerated oil absorption. Additionally, cryogenic processes have become popular because of the availability of economical equipment that produces power while simultaneously expanding and extracting heat from the gas being processed. Depending upon the pressure of the gas source, the richness (ethane, ethylene, and heavier hydrocarbons content) of the gas, and the desired end products, each of these processes or a combination thereof may be employed.
The cryogenic expansion process is now generally preferred for natural gas liquids recovery because it provides maximum simplicity with ease of start up, operating flexibility, good efficiency, safety, and good reliability. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,904, 4,171,964, 4,278,457, 4,519,824, 4,687,499, 4,854,955, 4,869,740, 4,889,545, 5,275,005, 5,555,748, and 5,568,737, reissue U.S. Pat. No. 33,408, co-pending application Ser. No. 08/915,065, and co-pending application Ser. No. 60/044,569 describe relevant processes (although the description of the present invention in some cases is based on different processing conditions than those described in the cited U.S. Patents and applications).
In a typical cryogenic expansion recovery process, a feed gas stream under pressure is cooled by heat exchange with other streams of the process and/or external sources of refrigeration such as a propane compression-refrigeration system. As the gas is cooled, liquids may be condensed and collected in one or more separators as high-pressure liquids containing some of the desired C.sub.2 + components. Depending on the richness of the gas and the amount of liquids formed, the high-pressure liquids may be expanded to a lower pressure and fractionated. The vaporization occurring during expansion of the liquids results in further cooling of the stream. Under some conditions, pre-cooling the high pressure liquids prior to the expansion may be desirable in order to further lower the temperature resulting from the expansion. The expanded stream, comprising a mixture of liquid and vapor, is fractionated in a distillation (demethanizer) column. In the column, the expansion cooled stream(s) is (are) distilled to separate residual methane, nitrogen, and other volatile gases as overhead vapor from the desired C.sub.2 components, C.sub.3 components, and heavier hydrocarbon components as bottom liquid product.
If the feed gas is not totally condensed (typically it is not), at least a portion of the vapor remaining from the partial condensation can be passed through a work expansion machine or engine, or an expansion valve, to a lower pressure at which additional liquids are condensed as a result of further cooling of the stream. The pressure after expansion is essentially the same as the pressure at which the distillation column is operated. The combined vapor-liquid phases resulting from the expansion are supplied as a feed to the column. In recent years, the preferred processes for hydrocarbon separation involve feeding this expanded vapor-liquid stream at a mid-column feed point, with an upper absorber section providing additional rectification of the vapor phase.
The source of the reflux stream for the upper rectification section is typically a portion of the above mentioned vapor remaining after partial condensation of the feed gas, but withdrawn prior to work expansion. An alternate source for the upper reflux stream may be provided by a recycled stream of residue gas supplied under pressure. Regardless of its source, this vapor stream is usually cooled to substantial condensation by heat exchange with other process streams, e.g., the cold fractionation tower overhead. Some or all of the high-pressure liquid resulting from partial condensation of the feed gas may be combined with this vapor stream prior to cooling. The resulting substantially condensed stream is then expanded through an appropriate expansion device, such as an expansion valve, to the pressure at which the demethanizer is operated. During expansion, a portion of the liquid will usually vaporize, resulting in cooling of the total stream. The flash expanded stream is then supplied as top feed to the demethanizer. Typically, the vapor portion of the expanded stream and the demethanizer overhead vapor combine in an upper separator section in the fractionation tower as residual methane product gas. Alternatively, the cooled and expanded stream may be supplied to a separator to provide vapor and liquid streams, so that thereafter the vapor is combined with the tower overhead and the liquid is supplied to the column as a top column feed.
In the ideal operation of such a separation process, the residue gas leaving the process will contain substantially all of the methane in the feed gas with essentially none of the heavier hydrocarbon components, and the bottoms fraction leaving the demethanizer will contain substantially all of the heavier components with essentially no methane or more volatile components. In practice, however, this ideal situation is not obtained for the reason that the top demethanizer liquid feed is not of a sufficient quantity to completely absorb the C.sub.2 components and heavier hydrocarbon components contained in the rising vapors. This volume of liquid (reflux) is typically limited by heat exchange or compression (energy) requirements. In such a case, it may be desirable to reduce the richness or volume of said rising vapors in the tower, reducing the need for additional reflux. The present invention provides a means for achieving this objective, resulting in improved C.sub.2 + recoveries for equivalent energy requirements, or reduced energy requirements for the same C.sub.2 + recoveries.
In accordance with the present invention, it has been found that C.sub.2 recoveries can be improved in excess of 5 percent over the prior art. Similarly, energy (compression) requirements can be reduced by as much as 10 percent compared to the prior art while maintaining the same C.sub.2 + recovery level. The present invention, although applicable for leaner gas streams at lower pressures and warmer temperatures, is particularly advantageous when processing richer feed gases at pressures in the range of 600 to 1000 psia or higher under conditions requiring column overhead temperatures of -110.degree. F. or colder.